Y entonces, te conocí
by dushenka
Summary: La pasión, el deseo y el amor van de la mano. SxS, TxE


**La pasión, el deseo y el amor van de la mano.**

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta historia es un mundo alterno a la historia verdadera, en está no participaran Kerberos, espinel ni la magia ni las cartas clow. Espero que sea de su agrado y que me dejen comentarios.

Y ENTONCES, TE CONOCÍ

Hampshire, invierno 1817

—Hermano por lo que más quieras no me hagas desposar al Duque de Leeds, por favor—le imploraba Sakura a Touya mientras pretendían tomar el té en el jardín de Kimball-Park en Winchester—es arrogante, pretencioso, orgulloso, vanidoso y pereciera que no tiene escrúpulos por nadie mas que para si mismo—

Touya estaba divertido por la reacción de su hermana—Sakura no deberías expresarte así de alguien que no conoces bien—respondió mientras sorbía su té

—Otra cuestión más que esta a mi favor—

—Si no lo conoces bien es porque no lo has dejado acercarse a ti lo suficiente para hacerte la corte como es debido—

—Es que no me agrada, no lo soporto con sus aires de grandeza y esa mirada que tiene de todopoderoso—

—Ya basta Sakura, este tema no esta a discusión, sólo te pido que le des una oportunidad… sólo eso. ¿A caso es mucho pedirte?—

—Hay!!!!!! Esta bien hermano, le daré una oportunidad, pero prométeme que si no me agrada no me obligaras a desposarlo—dijo esto último con cara de borrego

—Sabes muy bien que yo jamás haría eso, es sólo que has sido presentada en sociedad desde hace dos temporadas y aún no has encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ti y ya empiezo a preocuparme—

—Oh!!! Hermano no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, además aún me quedan dos temporadas y todavía no cumplo los 21 años—

—Quiero que sepas que si he escogido a este caballero para ti no es porque quiera imponerme sino que creo que es el mejor prospecto a marido en lo que a fortuna, linaje, costumbres y buenas maneras y relaciones sociales se refiere, pero tú y sólo tú tienes la última palabra a este respecto—

—Gracias hermano—dijo tomando la mano de Touya con la suya pero este la retiro rápidamente pues se sentía un poco incomodo cuando su hermana se mostraba cariñosa. — ¿Eso significa que aún me has dado en matrimonio al Duque de Leeds?—

—No, de hecho él no me ha hecho tal propuesta, sólo me ha pedido que le permita acercarse a ti para conocerte mejor, eso es todo—

—Y entonces ¿Por qué me has dicho que me deje cortejar por el caballero?—

—Bueno, cuando un caballero pide algo como lo que pidió el Duque no es simplemente para hacerse de una amiga, creo que con el tiempo llegara a hacerte una propuesta—

—Por Dios santo!!! Pero si sólo nos hemos visto en dos ocasiones y por muy breves momentos—

—Y sólo eso a bastado para que el hombre quiera conocerte mejor, además como ya te dije creo que es el mejor prospecto para desposarte, aunque aún así no creo que alguien sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti si por mí fuera no te casarías nunca—

—Hermano!!! ¬ ¬ —

—Lo se soy un egoísta sin remedio—

*******************************

—Dime la verdad ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras quieres cortejar a la hermana del Conde Kimball?—

—Yo no la estoy cortejando—

—Yo no he dicho eso, sabes a que me refiero—

—Simplemente creo que ya va siendo hora de tener a mi heredero—dijo Syaoran sin rodeos

— ¿O sea que quieres casarte con Lady Kinomoto? Me has dejado sin habla—

—No es si quiero o no es que debo casarme para que mi titulo no se pierda, además mi madre ha empezado a fastidiarme con eso y mis hermanas ni se diga—

— ¿A qué te refieres? Explícate—

—Digo que me casare, aunque no sea precisamente con Lady Kinomoto—

—Eres un frío calculador que sólo sirve para los negocios—

—Y muy pronto para engendrar hijos—dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Bueno amigo mío déjame decirte que eso todavía esta por verse ^_^—

— ¬ ¬ —

—Y dime ¿Por qué Lady Kinomoto, habiendo tantas damas dispuestas a ser la próxima Duquesa de Leeds? Además que he escuchado que tiene un hermano que da miedo—

—En primer lugar porque la dama en cuestión proviene de buena familia, tiene un historial familiar impecable, es heredera de una fortuna considerable para tratarse de una mujer además e estado investigando y sé que es buena persona, amable buena amiga, muy respetable entre la gente de nuestro circulo y, a pesar de ser inmensamente rica es sencilla y no gasta mas de la cuenta, en fin es la esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre de mi posición, no veo porque no ha de ser mía—

—No estoy muy seguro—dijo Eriol muy serio

— ¿Porqué no?—

—Por favor Syaoran los dos sabemos perfectamente como eres—

— ¿Y? no veo el inconveniente—

—No conozco a Lady Kinomoto en persona ni siquiera hemos sido presentados formalmente, pero sé que si se casa contigo sólo lograrías hacerla muy infeliz, sí, conseguirías a tu heredero pero y luego ¿que?—

— ¿Luego? Bueno ella podrá buscar otras maneras de desperdiciar su tiempo, puede tener los amantes que quiera en cuanto yo me canse de ella—

— ¿No que la habías investigado? Por lo que he oído ella jamás tendría un amante, así tú no la hallas tocado más de una vez, y lo que es peor se moriría de tristeza y si hermano te…—

—Su hermano me tiene sin cuidado y por favor escúchate pareces su defensor ¿es que sientes algo por ella? Jamás te ha importado como trato a las mujeres de mis relaciones ¿Por qué esta es diferente?—

—Ya te dije que ni siquiera la conozco con toda formalidad y me interesa porque es la mejor amiga de la mujer a la que pienso hacer mi esposa, además del hecho de que Lady Kinomoto es una dama y no una de las furcias a las que estas acostumbrado—

— ¿Furcias? Pero si todas han sido con mujeres de nuestro mismo círculo—

—Que sean de la aristocracia no significa que no sean furcias, sólo que a diferencia de la plebe, estas son muy caras—

—jajajajajajajajaja no te preocupes prometo no herir a una dama tan distinguida como Lady Kinomoto además aunque su hermano me dio su autorización para visitarla ella no querrá verme creo que no le caigo muy bien—

— ¿Su hermano ha dejado que la cortejéis? ¿Cómo es eso?—

—Hace unos meses que nos conocimos en la cámara de los Lores, pero fue hace dos meses que fuimos presentados con toda formalidad y hace tres semanas me dijo que a pesar de los rumores que circulan acerca de mi persona soy un gran caballero como se espera de mí aproveche para decirle que apenas había conocido a su hermana en un baile y que se me hacía una persona encantadora, entonces me dejo carta abierta para ir a visitarlo a Kimball-Park, así que le pedí permiso, por así decirlo, de acercarme y conocer mejor a su hermana—

—Sorprendente º_º entonces prácticamente Lady Kinomoto ya es Lady Li Duquesa de Leeds—Eriol estaba con la bica abierta por la sorpresa

—Aun no, pero lo será—

—Pero si ya tienes echado a la bolsa al hermano, no te entiendo—

—Lady Kinomoto sólo será mi esposa sí y sólo si ella así lo quiere—dijo algo irritado

— ¿Me estas diciendo que si no la enamoras no será tuya?—el tono que uso Eriol para formular la pregunta irrito aún más a Syaoran y sólo asintió con la cabeza—y entonces ¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?—

— ¿No es obvio? Porque para mí esa chiquilla malcriada supone un desafío y a la vez una pequeña diversión—

—Nunca te hará caso—

—No olvides que puedo ser muy persuasivo—

—Ella será una chiquilla malcriada, como tú dices, pero no es tonta y mucho menos tan ingenua como la crees para caer en tú juego de macho superior—

—No me gusta ese término, pero bueno, recuerda que nada es imposible—

—Cuando te propones algo no hay quien te haga cambiar de parecer, eres imposible—

Syaoran le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y con eso dieron fin a la conversación con respecto a Sakura y se pusieron a hablar de negocios y cosas mas triviales.

*******************************

—Por favor Tomoyo debes ayudarme, no quiero estar a solas con ese hombre, por favor—decía Sakura a su mejor amiga con una cara que no podía ser menor a la de la angustia

— ¿Sola? Por favor Sakura tendrás a tu carabina a tu lado, no estarás sola en absoluto—

—Pero no es lo mismo tú eres mi amiga además que eres de nuestra clase social—

—Dios bendito Sakura no sabía que fueras tan esnob—

—Quise decir que no sólo hablaremos el caballero y yo sino que si tú estas presente también hablaras tú y así te unirás a nuestra conversación—dijo algo exasperada

—De acuerdo pero sólo si prometes darle una oportunidad al Duque, yo no creo que sea así como dicen los rumores o tu hermano no le habría permitido que te visitase—Tomoyo no quiso mencionar la palabra cortejar para que su prima y amiga no se molestara más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—Gracias, te lo prometo—

—Y ¿a que hora llega el caballero?—

—A la hora del té—

—¡¡¡¡Pero si sólo falta una hora!!!!—

—¿Y qué?—

—Que no estamos, estas presentable para recibirlo—

—Así lo voy a recibir—

— ¿Con tu vestido de mañana? ¿Esta loca? Eso es una grosería—

—No me importa es para que se decepcione—

—Nadeshko Sakura Kinomoto—dijo con el tono más severo del que fue posible—usted me ha hecho una promesa y exijo que la honre así que vamos a cambiarnos para recibir a Lord Leeds—

—De acuerdo—dijo con cara de niña malcriada a la cual no le han cumplido su más reciente capricho.

*********************

La reputación de Syaoran Clow Li Duque de Leeds era dudosa pues sus relaciones con mujeres de su misma clase social y además casadas o viudas eran muy conocidas sino hasta legendarias.

En cambio de su amigo Eriol Hiiragizawa Marquez de Savage, Syaoran era un libertino entregado a todos los placeres imaginables de la época; juego, mujeres, fiestas, caza, bebida, flirteo, etc.; pero a pesar de todo eso y aunque muchos pensaban lo contrario, era uno de los pocos hombres responsables, juicioso, educado y muy bueno para los negocios además de ser apuesto, gallardo, inteligente, un caballero en todo la extensión de la palabra y pese a todos sus defectos, Leeds siempre se comportaba como debía.

**********************

—Bien ya estamos listas—decía Tomoyo a Touya cuando este entro en la habitación para escoltarlas hasta el salón de té

—Vamos entonces, no quiero hacer esperar a su gracia—dijo Sakura en tono de burla

—Sakura por favor si no quieres recibirlo pues entonces no lo hagas pero por amor a Dios no te expreses así—

—Hermano ¿crees que después de una larguísima hora de extenuante trabajo voy a quedarme aquí a desperdiciarlo?—y sin esperar respuesta agrego—vamos que se hace tarde—

— ¿Trabajo?—

—Se refiere a nuestro arreglo personal—contesto Tomoyo a Touya para que Sakura no le contestara de mala manera

—Ah!!! ¿¿¿Entonces debo suponer que Sakura se arreglo???—dijo un Touya muy sarcástico pero sin que su hermana lo escuchara

—Bueno como consideras que mi arreglo no es suficiente hazme el favor de decirle a Lord Li que no podré recibirle el día de hoy—dijo con una sonrisa que maliciosa que dio el efecto esperado

—Eso si que no y si no quieres recibirlo entonces bajaras y se lo dirás tú misma—

—Pero mi arreglo, tú dijiste que…—

—Sabes que sólo lo dije para molestarte, en realidad estás preciosa—dijo sin mirar a su hermana pues sabía que si lo hacia se pondría rojo de vergüenza

Con una sonrisa Sakura salió con su hermano agarrándolo del brazo por la derecha mientras Tomoyo se situaba a la izquierda de éste.

Syaoran y Eriol se encontraban en el salón de té de Kimball-Park esperando la aparición de Sakura y de su hermano y, curiosamente, Syaoran se encontraba paseando por la habitación muy ansioso y desesperado.

—Pareces nervioso Li^_^ —

— ¿Yo? Claro que no ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?—

—No se, tal vez por cierta joven a la cual estamos esperando—

—¬_¬ —

—Me parece que estas un poco ancioso y nervioso por la perspectiva de hablar con Lady Kinomoto, cosa rara, en ti debo decir que me sorprendes—Eriol tenía una mirada divertida y burlona mientras observaba al león enjaulado que era su amigo.

—No entiendo como puedes decir tantas incoherencias—

—Pues a mí me parece que es la verdad, jamás te había visto así de nervioso—

— ¿Nervioso? Claro que no, estoy molesto, llevamos más de 15 minutos esperando esto es una grosería a mi persona—

—Ah!!! Ya—

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron Skura y Tomoyo aferradas a cada brazo de Touya.

—Duque de Leeds, Marquez Svage por favor mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza; caballeros permítanme presentarles a mi hermana Lady Nadeshko Sakura Kinomoto—diciendo esto Sakura y Eriol Hicieron una reverencia mientras que Syaoran hizo algo que dejo con la boca abierta a Sakura y a todos los presentes, Syaoran se adelanto y sin pedir permiso tomo la mano de Sakura y deposito en su dorso enguantado un beso que estaba muy lejos de ser casto.

—Un honor ser presentado a vos, Milady—dijo Syaoran mientras le sostenía la mano a Sakura

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado, perdón por las faltas ortográficas pero es que escribí de rápido, por favor déjenme sus comentarios. Gracias. **


End file.
